Tu te souviens de moi?
by Strangeou
Summary: yaoi. song fic en quelque sorte. Harry dit au revoir à son amant ou à bientôt en se souvenant de leur histoire et en lui offrant un dernier cadeau


**Tu te souviens de moi ?**

Disclaimer : pas à moi, à JKR et à la Môme

Warning : yaoi entre deux hommes que vous devinerez au fil de l'histoire.

OS sans prétention.

Ça va faire trois ans maintenant... trois ans que tu n'es plus là… trois ans que je ne sens plus la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien, que je n'entend plus tes douces paroles dans mon oreille, que je ne me réveille plus le matin dan tes bras protecteurs.

Qui aurait cru tout ça, hein ? Nous qui nous détestions auparavant, nous qui avions tant de problèmes, nous qui étions dans des camps opposés… Mais nous avons tous surmonté ensemble, à deux… rien qu'à deux…

Tu te souviens ? Voldemort avait découvert que je détruisais ses horcruxes un par un et que bientôt se serait son tour. Il t'a envoyé pour les protéger, il t'a envoyé à moi et je lui en serais malgré tout éternellement reconnaissant. Nous nous sommes battus ce jour là, vicieusement, avec haine… et nous avons finis par nous effondrer, exténués.

Tu avais grandis, tu t'étais étoffé. Tu avais laissé tes cheveux jusqu'au bas de tes reins… tes cheveux me manquent aussi, ils me caressaient tel des draps de satin… Je me souviens aussi de tes yeux, d'un argent pur mais ce jour là ils étaient orageux, je ne les avais jamais vu qu'orageux… sauf lorsque je t'ai vu pleurer ce jour là, en sixième année. Nous étions encore jeune et insouciant malgré tout… tu te souviens de comment on était ? J'en ris encore quelque fois, avant d'en pleurer.

Lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés, nous avons ris. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avons-nous ris ce jour là ? Je ne sais même pas, je pense que tu ne savais pas non plus et peu importe, on en avait besoin il me semble. Tu m'as laissé détruire le dernier horcrux avant Voldemort et je t'ai proposé de venir avec moi, Voldemort allait te tuer. Tu m'as envoyé un de tes petits sourires dont tu avais le secret et tu es parti. Jamais je n'ai su ce qui s'était passé avec Voldemort après tout cela, je ne pense pas vouloir savoir.

Tu as commencé à m'envoyé des lettres. D'abord c'était juste des informations sur Voldemort pour nous aidé, puis tu as commencé à me parler de toi, de ta famille, de tes amis… J'ai appris que Lucius t'aimait comme un fou mais que ta mère te détestait, que c'était pour ça que tu m'en voulais, parce que je t'avais laissé seul avec elle. Je m'en suis excusé, tu m'as pardonné. J'ai appris qu'à Slytherin, vous étiez tous amis, soudés comme les doigts d'une main et que certains n'avaient joints Voldemort juste pour te suivre et te protéger. J'ai fait chercher tous tes amis et leur ai offert ma protection. Tu étais extatique.

Peu à peu nous avons parlé de ce que nous voudrions faire après la guerre, tu m'as dit que tu voulais faire de la politique mais qu'avec ton nom ce serait difficile, tu as alors pensé à créer un orphelinat pour tous les enfants, peu importe qu'ils soient enfants de mangemorts ou enfants de l'ordre. J'ai promis de t'aider.

Te souviens-tu de tout ça, Draco ?

La guerre s'est fini difficilement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à tuer Voldemort, il était très fort et moi je n'avais que toi en tête. Je savais que tu étais dehors, j'espérais que personne de mon camp ne te tuerait, dans une folle vengeance. Si ça avait été le cas, je pense que j'aurais tué cette personne de mes propres mains.

Parce que j'avais appris à t'aimer à travers tes lettres. Tu m'avais donné espoir quand je n'en avais plus. Tu m'as fait rire quand j'avais envie de pleurer. Tu m'as montré la lumière dans le noir qui m'entourait…

Je ne comprenais pas ces sentiments, je n'avais jamais aimé. Je n'avais surement pas aimé Cho et Ginny n'était là que pour me soulager. Pauvre Ginny, elle a continué à m'aimer jusqu'au bout. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Elle voulait qu'on se remette ensemble, qu'on se marie, qu'on ait des enfants. Un jour j'ai explosé, je lui ai dit que jamais je n'aimerais une trainée comme elle et qu'elle me fiche la paix. Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux étaient mort de rire, le reste de la famille n'a que très moyennement apprécié. Surtout Ron… notre amitié n'a plus jamais été la même après ça. Tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup de toute façon.

Après avoir tué Voldemort je suis resté dans le coma pendant deux mois, et lorsque j'en suis sorti j'ai appris qu'on t'avait jeté à Azkaban comme un malpropre. J'ai été jusqu'au ministère et les ai menacé pour qu'ils te laissent sortir. Tu aurais aimé la scène, en robe d'hôpital avec les médicomages tout autour, essayant de me convaincre de retourner au lit. Je ne suis parti que lorsque l'on m'a promis que tu sortirais de là.

Tu es sorti de cette prison ignoble et tu es venu me voir à l'hôpital. Tu avais des roses blanches à la main. On a parlé de tout et de rien et tu n'es repartir que lorsque l'infirmière a annoncé que les visites étaient terminées. Tu es revenu tous les jours après celui là. Et toujours avec des roses blanches.

Lorsque je suis sorti nous avons planché sur ton projet d'orphelinat. J'avais appris avec consternation que les orphelins de mangemorts étaient très mal traités et quand je t'en ai fait part tu as eu un petit sourire triste comme si ça ne te surprenait pas. J'étais naïf à l'époque et toi tu connaissais le monde, tu connaissais la race humaine, sa profonde méchanceté et son injustice.

L'orphelinat fut mis sur pied assez rapidement, et nous accueillîmes plein d'enfants dès les premiers jours. Ils étaient comme nos enfants, ceux que nous ne pouvions avoir. Tu te souviens de la première nuit ? On les observait, ces petits anges, nos petits anges, en train de dormir et on s'est regardé, plongés dans les yeux de l'autre et on souriait, on souriait comme si notre bonheur était enfin complet. C'était le début de nombreuses nuit passés dans les diverses chambres pour vérifier que nos anges étaient toujours là, bien en vie.

On se débrouillait bien et le staff était adorable avec les anges, c'est alors que tu m'as posé la question. Je n'en savais rien et tu m'as surpris, je me suis sentis presque comme… il n'y a pas de mots pour te dire ce que j'ai ressentit. Ta question m'a presque déchiré, elle était pourtant si simple : « Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ». Je t'ai répondu qu'ici j'étais bien. Tu as ris et tu m'as reposé la question. Je ne comprenais pas. Je t'ai dis que j'aimais les enfants, que je voulais rester avec eux, avec toi pour toujours. Tu as eu un petit sourire indulgent et tu m'as expliqué que l'orphelinat était ton rêve à toi mais que maintenant je devais vivre les miens.

J'ai réfléchi à la question. Qu'est-ce que je voulais faire et qu'on m'avait empêché avant. C'est en voyant différents posters dans une carterie que j'ai compris. Je t'ai dit que je voulais voyager. C'est alors que l'on a réfléchi à deux, sur ce que je pouvais faire, je ne voulais pas partir sans but. Aucune des carrières possibles ne me plaisait et, croyant blaguer, tu m'as proposé de devenir un chanteur et de faire des tournées mondiales. Le lendemain, je commençais les cours de chants et réfléchissais à des paroles. Le succès est venu rapidement, le nom Harry Potter vend après tout. Les tournées nationales ont commencés puis les internationales. Tous les bénéfices revenaient pour l'orphelinat bien sur mais il m'arrivait dans mon lit le soir, à New York, à Tokyo, Ouagadougou ou Paris de penser à toi. Est-ce que tu pensais à moi ?

Et un jour je suis revenu vers toi. Je travaillais sur un nouvel album mais je voulais le faire avec toi et avec les enfants. Tu gardais toujours une distance entre nous deux. Une distance insoutenable pour moi. Un jour je n'en pu plus. J'ai explosé. Plus ou moins littéralement. Je t'ai fait peur ce jour là, tu ne l'as jamais dit mais je le savais et pour ça je m'en excuse mon dragon. Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu te comportais comme ça avec moi… est-ce que tu m'aimais ou non ?

J'ai connu comme qui dirait un ascenseur émotif. En l'espace de quelques secondes je suis passé de très en colère à complètement euphorique car ta seule réponse à ma réponse fut de m'embrasser. Je fus tiens dès ce jour et je resterais tien à jamais.

Nos proches… enfin les miens ne furent pas très accueillant. Qui l'eut, les héros du monde sorcier n'étaient que des homophobes !! Seul Moony t'a pris dans ses bras pour te souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille. N'est pas maraudeur qui veut, il est génial mon loup. Tes amis ont tous eu des petits sourires entendus et nous ont dit qu'il était temps. Quatre ans c'est long, mais à ce moment j'étais avec toi alors peu importe.

Le bonheur nous a poursuivis pendant plusieurs années. L'orphelinat était notre paradis mais je redescendais sur terre pour donner quelques concerts et faire de nouveaux albums.

Un jour j'ai crut que nous allions nous séparer. Ton père sortait de prison, s'il ne nous acceptait pas, je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir et donc si nous allions continuer. Ton père n'a fait que nous regarder et il m'a menacé de la mort la plus atroce si je faisais souffrir son fils. Je l'ai crus sur parole, quand le bras droit de Voldemort vous menace de mort, on se tient à carreaux, je peux te le dire. Et toi tu riais. C'est dans l'enceinte du paradis que tu lui as sauté dessus pour lui à quel point tu l'aimais. L'amour chez les Malfoys ne se montre que chez soi.

Lucius est vraiment un homme formidable. Il était comme le grand-père de tous nos anges et mon père adoptif. Tu étais content de notre amitié et me le faisait sentir chaque soir.

Voilà toute une partie de notre vie à deux inoubliable, hein Draco. Les nuits étaient torrides et douces, érotiques et sensuelles, passionnelles et pleines d'amour. Je te sens encore en moi. Je sens encore tes mains glissant sur mon corps à ta merci, tes lèvres ici et là, jamais au même endroit, m'emmenant doucement plus haut, toujours plus haut. Tu étais insatiable. C'était comme une drogue, l'un et l'autre étions l'endorphine de l'autre.

Que dois-je faire mon dragon ? Que dois-je faire pour que tu me reviennes ? Si tu me le demandais, je ferais n'importe quoi, pour t'avoir encore une fois dans mes bras.

Notre vie aurait du finir ainsi, comme un conte de fée qu'on raconte aux anges : ils vécurent heureux avec tous leurs enfants.

Mais tu m'as quitté. Tu m'as laissé seul dans ce monde froid et injuste, dans ce monde où il ne fait pas bon vivre sans toi. Voldemort ne t'a pas achevé, les attentats de Ginny pour qu'elle puisse m'avoir contre toi ne t'ont pas achevé. Alors pourquoi ? Une maladie, un fléau de l'humanité, un cancer dans ta tète, dans ton cerveau, a eut raison de toi. Foudroyant qu'ils ont dit les médecins. Il a suffit d'une nuit, il y a trois ans de cela.

Trois que je n'ai pas parlé, trois ans que je ne suis pas sorti de notre paradis. Ton père à mes côtés mais que je ne voyais pas ou plus. Mais aujourd'hui je suis sorti Dragon. Aujourd'hui je sors pour un dernier concert. Un dernier concert à l'endroit même où tout a commencé. Dans ce terrain au-dessus du dernier horcrux. Je te clame mon amour, Dragon, une dernière fois devant tous ces gens. Je te clame mon amour bien fort pour que tu puisses m'entendre.

J'ai chanté une grande partie de mon répertoire mais voici la dernière, celle que j'ai composée pour toi, ces trois dernières années.

Je reviens sur scène vêtu de tes vêtements. J'ai apporté une photo de toi que je pose près du micro. Je l'empoigne de mes deux mains et regarde le ciel. Ouvre tes oreilles Dragon.

« Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer  
Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler  
Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes  
Je me fous du monde entier  
Tant qu'l'amour inond'ra mes matins  
Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains  
Peu m'importent les problèmes  
Mon amour puisque tu m'aimes

J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde  
Je me ferais teindre en blonde  
Si tu me le demandais  
J'irais décrocher la lune  
J'irais voler la fortune  
Si tu me le demandais

Je renierais ma patrie  
Je renierais mes amis  
Si tu me le demandais  
On peut bien rire de moi  
Je ferais n'importe quoi  
Si tu me le demandais

Si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi  
Si tu meurs que tu sois loin de moi  
Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes  
Car moi je mourrai aussi  
Nous aurons pour nous l'éternité  
Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité  
Dans le ciel plus de problèmes  
Mon amour crois-tu qu'on s'aime  
Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment »

Les gens acclament tout autour de moi. J'ai plus ou moins fini la chanson entre deux sanglots. Je les regarde une dernière fois et rentre à la maison. Entourés des anges eu paradis, c'est comme si j'étais proche de toi, non ?


End file.
